


Choke Me

by urfavehufflepuff



Series: First Time with a Merc. [8]
Category: DCU
Genre: Biting, Bottom Dick Grayson, Choking, Degradation, Fuckbuddies, Good Slade Wilson, M/M, Minor Original Character(s), Police Officer Dick Grayson, Possibly Unrequited Love, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Romani Dick Grayson, Swearing, Top Slade Wilson, Trans Dick Grayson, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urfavehufflepuff/pseuds/urfavehufflepuff
Summary: "I think it's about time I got what I came here for," he murmurs. "And I don't recommend you try anything with me, Richard."
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Series: First Time with a Merc. [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841521
Comments: 9
Kudos: 140





	Choke Me

**Author's Note:**

> hey say it with me guys 👏SAFE👏SANE👏CONSENSUAL👏 when with your REAL LIFE partner(s)! you should always discuss what you want to do/be done to you and go about it properly. choking is extremely dangerous if not done with caution, and even then it still has major risks.
> 
> https://www.healthline.com/health/healthy-sex/erotic-asphyxiation#What-is-it?
> 
> be safe and have fun :)

Some say time heals all wounds, but Dick would beg to differ. It's been a year since Jason's death, and even though he's cooled off a bit he still finds himself distant toward the people he loves. He wishes that he was nicer to Jason but it's too late to change that, and he shouldn't be worrying about things he can't change when his life has become so busy.

"Sir, I'm going to need to see your license and registration, please."

Being a police officer was something he had wanted for a long time. He knows he can make a difference as one, because he already knows how to fight crime due to his nighttime hobby. At least now he can do it legally, too, as well as work on cleaning up the precinct because some of his other coworkers are-- in his words-- disgusting scum. He checks the man's paperwork, and everything seems to be in order.

"Alright, you're free to go," he smiles as he hands the documentation back. "Just be sure to fix that taillight soon. There's an auto shop up the street if you have time now."

He gets a firm slap on the back once he's back in the squad car.

"Nice job, rookie. It's good that you can keep the situation light while pulling someone over."

"Thanks."

It's the end of his first month and Dick decides that he likes this job. He's made friends with a lot more of the locals now that he has a reason to talk with them, and he enjoys high-stake situations. Slade called him an adrenaline junkie, and Dick can't deny it because if he wasn't he would hate the vigilante life and he would have never joined the force. He never would have followed in his parents' footsteps in the circus either. Speaking of Slade, it's been a few months since he's heard from the other man. He left for a job in India and still hasn't come back, but that's not totally abnormal. Sometimes he needs to go undercover and establish trust, and that takes time. He finishes changing out of his uniform and stops by his favorite coffee shop on the way back to his apartment. The soft chime of the bell that hangs over the door sends a wave of warmth through him, and he finds himself smiling as he looks around at the people inside. The little old lady in the corner is a regular at this time of night, and there's always a steady rotation of college students who work late either because they want to or because they forgot about their eleven-page-long persuasive essay that's due the next day.

"Hey, Dickie," the man behind the counter gives him a small wave. "You've become quite the consistent presence here. I wonder why."

He grins as he strides up to the barista.

"Gee, I wonder why as well. Maybe it's the coffee?"

"Oh, I don't think so. Has to be the cookies."

Dick bites his lip, leaning forward against the counter.

"You know, if you want me to try the new ones you can just ask. I'd never say no unless they have raisins in them."

"Fair enough. You in a caramel mood tonight?" the man smiles, eyes darting back and forth between Dick's own eyes and his lips. The movement doesn't go unnoticed.

"Surprise me."

"So, you just became a cop? How's that working out for you?"

"What do you mean?" Dick asks as he takes a sip of the whatever he ended up getting.

"You know, a pretty boy like you must get some _attention_ in that line of work." the barista chuckles as he prepares another person's order.

Oh, that's what he meant.

"Nah, I'm usually quick to shut any of those down. Don't want work mixing with my sex life." Dick lied.

Well, it was more of a half-truth, not a full lie. He didn't want his job as an _officer_ to mix with his sex life. His other job is a bit of a different story.

"And yet here we are. Must say something, right?"

Dick laughs, running a hand through his messy hair.

"Well, I'm not on duty, which means I'm not working right now. So you, sir, are technically incorrect."

"Touché."

He glances around the shop again. It's so calm, and calm is not usual in his life. He kind of likes it. Well, it's close to the start of patrol. Time to head home.

"I should get going," Dick turns back to the man as he pulls his wallet out. "How much is this?"

The barista adjusts his glasses, seeming to ponder over something before answering, "The total would be your phone number, I think."

Oh, that was smooth.

"Um, alright," Dick fumbles and almost drops his wallet. "Gimme your phone, I'll put it in."

' _Nice, free drink.'_

"Hey! I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Dick sings, twirling a wing-ding in his hand.

The two thugs spin around, immediately drawing their weapons.

"Oh, a crowbar! Those are always nice."

The bird-shaped blade cuts through the air, embedding itself in one of the men's arms.

"You'll fucking pay for that, bird boy!"

"Well, get on with it! I'm a busy man, _Extreme Couponing_ reruns are on tonight!"

A couple of kicks and snide remarks later, the two are out cold on the ground and the police are on their way.

"Wonder who's on shift…"

He scales the side of the building, sitting on the ledge with his legs dangling over the side. Might as well make sure the police actually do their job.

 _"Extreme Couponing?_ I thought you were over that shit."

Oh, he knows _that_ voice. Dick spins around, a stupid grin plastered across his face.

"Never, punk. They've got some good tips."

Slade climbs up and sits next to Dick, gently bumping into his shoulder.

"Missed you," the mercenary mumbles. "The job wasn't worth it. Had shitty pay and wasted time I could've spent with you."

"Awe, do you wanna make it up to me?" the boy slides a hand across the older man's chest, leaning in so he can nuzzle up against Slade's neck. "If you do, you can start by getting out of your clothes. And take the mask off."

He laughs, grabbing a handful of Dick's hair and yanking the boy's head back to expose what little of his neck is visible over his suit collar.

"Didn't have any fun while I was gone? Or are all of the marks beneath your spandex, pretty bird?" he asks as he pulls his mask off.

Dick shivers, biting his lip as he whimpers softly.

"Is that a yes or a no, princess?"

"It's a no, I wanted to wait for you."

Slade smiles, tightening his grip and drawing out another sweet sound from the boy.

"So you did…"

"My place or yours?"

"Yours is closer."

Dick smirks.

"So, it's a race."

"What would Bruce think of his little Golden Boy now?" Slade sneers as he shoves Dick to the floor, crawling on top of the younger man.

"Are you just going to toy with me all night or are you actually going to do something, Wilson?" Dick snaps.

An irritated grunt is forced out of him as a heavy weight settles on his back, pressing his chest into the floor. Strong hands settle over his shoulders, and Dick can't help but shiver with excitement as he feels the older man's breath on the back of his neck. It's been too long.

"Don't run your pretty mouth, brat," Slade growls. "Or I'll have to fuck that too."

"Fuck you."

"Hm."

Before having a chance to make another snide remark, a sharp pain explodes across his skin as Slade sinks his teeth into his neck. Dick lets out a cry that quickly turns into a moan, but he's still pissed. This is when Dick decides that he's going to be exactly what Slade calls him: a brat.

He kicks his leg out and up, slamming it into the mercenary and throwing him off his back. Taking advantage of the other's stalled reaction, he wraps his hand around Slade's throat and squeezes. He isn't sure what he was expecting, but a grin on the older man's face is definitely not on the list. This is… Interesting. He can work with this.

"You just love to get yourself in sticky situations, don't you, kid?"

Dick smiles, leaning closer to the other's face.

"Maybe. I. Do."

But he isn't smiling for long. Within an instant he finds himself being slammed back down against the floor, gasping and coughing as the breath is knocked out of him. No matter how skilled he is, he will never be able to match Slade's brute strength in close combat.

"I barely had to try, bitch. Tap twice if it's too much."

Then, returning the favor, Slade grabs Dick's neck and tightens his grip. He can feel the boy swallow, eyes half closed and already rolling back into his head while he claws at Slade's hand.

"I'd say it was about time I got what I came here for," he murmurs as his other hand slides down Dick's chest and settles between his legs. "And I don't recommend you try anything with me, Richard."

At this point Dick is thrashing against the mercenary's grip as he feels that familiar pressure begin to build up behind his eyes, his pulse becoming a little too noticeable for comfort. Black spots are beginning to cloud his vision when Slade finally eases off. He chokes out a sob and desperately tries to grind back onto Slade's hand but ends up falling limp, too overwhelmed by coming out of the high to properly control his body. He's brought out of his daze when two fingers are shoved into his mouth the same time that Slade's other hand begins to tease Dick's cunt through his suit.

"You're already so riled up from just a little manhandling. Is this what you want? To be _dominated?_ To _take_ orders instead of _give_ them?"

Slade smirks as he sees Dick's eyes flash with rebellion, and for a second he thinks that he's about to either be bitten or kicked off again. But instead the boy closes his eyes and begins to suck; hot, wet tongue sliding up and down the fingers that are stuffed in his mouth.

"God, look at you," Slade groans as he presses down against Dick's tongue. "Such a beautiful boy."

Dick lets out a soft moan but doesn't move, taking a moment to relish in the fact that he has the most deadly mercenary's full and undivided attention after such a long time without him. Slade drags his fingers out of Dick's mouth and peels Dick's pants off, grateful that the complicated locks on the boy's suit are disabled.

"So, are you going to fuck me or not, old man?" Dick jeers, sticking his chin out defiantly.

"Impatient little bitch."

Slade has trouble containing his grin as he thrusts his fingers knuckle-deep into Dick's cunt without warning. The boy jolts and clenches around Slade, instinctively reaching behind his head to grasp at a pillow that isn't there. After taking a second to adjust he looks back at Slade with narrowed eyes and he fucking purrs. He reaches up to run his hands through the older man's hair, giving it a sharp tug before continuing down his neck. He then grabs Slade's shoulders, hoisting himself up and flush against Slade's chest, nails digging into his skin. The mercenary takes this opportunity to kiss him, shivering with arousal when he feels Dick's teeth graze against his lips. God, the brat is so much more like a cat than a bird. Maybe he can convince Dick to change his costume...

Dick shifts around on Slade's lap and spreads his legs wide, cunt dripping around the fingers that are still inside him.

"Like what you see?" he taunts, lip curling into a snarl.

Slade's cock twitches, and he lets out a soft groan.

"Yeah, pretty bird, I do."

Lithe fingers curl around his jaw, forcing him to hold the gaze of the man in his lap.

"Then _give me what I want."_

Slade growls and pulls his fingers out of Dick. The boy lets go of his face and rips his belt and pants open, pulling out Slade's cock and giving it a few hard strokes before lining it up with his slit.

"Wait," Slade grabs Dick's wrist. "Do you not want me to put a condom on?"

"It's okay, I got it covered," Dick leans forward and kisses Slade softly. "Thank you for asking, though."

Slade hums, letting his hands travel up the vigilante's thighs to grasp his hips and slam the smaller male down onto his cock. The noise that leaves Dick's mouth as he throws his head back is _obscene_ , and Slade wishes that he had recorded it. Maybe next time.

"Dick."

"Mh, yeah?" He rolls his head back up to look at Slade.

"Safeword?"

"Perfume."

"And what do we do if we need to stop but can't speak?"

"Tap twice."

"Good boy." 

And with that cleared up, he begins to thrust up into him.

Dick lets go of the other man and leans back until he's laying on the floor again, eyes blown wide and moaning softly.

"Oh god yes," Dick arches his back and whimpers, "Fuck me."

"Greedy slut."

Slade stills, and Dick lets out a frustrated groan while trying to fuck himself back on the other's cock only to have a firm hand placed on his chest.

"Shit, Slade, please! I need you to fuck me!"

"That's quite a tone you've got there, princess. You're begging like a whore."

Dick clenches around him and gasps as he feels slick continue to drip out of him, forming a pool on the floor between their legs. Slade smirks as he starts thrusting again, much to the delight of the younger man beneath him. Dick squirms against the wooden floor, scarred golden skin beginning to flush with arousal. Slade's hand wanders back up the vigilante's chest and settles on his neck, causing Dick's gaze to immediately snap back to him. He gives it a soft squeeze; an unspoken question.

_'Is this still okay?'_

Dick nods frantically.

"Yes! Yes, please, choke me!"

And that is all the mercenary needs to know. His grip tightens again and he's enchanted as Dick whimpers and writhes beneath him.

When their 'encounters' had started, Slade had been hesitant on agreeing to breath play no matter how much Dick begged for it. It was only after he did some research on erotic asphyxiation that he said yes. Now don't get him wrong, he's no stranger to strangling someone, but there's a difference between choking for pleasure and choking to fucking kill someone. And despite any previous actions, Slade would really appreciate it if Dick could stay very much alive for the time being. He picks up his pace and Dick moans hoarsely, eyes slightly crossing as they roll to the back of his head.

"Such a pretty whore. If only your little friends could see you now, how you love being fucked senseless by _me_. I even wonder what Bruce would say about his perfect little bird spreading his pretty legs so eagerly. Perhaps he would like a picture."

Dick's high-pitched whines fill the room as he latches onto the hand that is still wrapped around his throat. Slade watches him like a hawk, taking in the way Dick's lips part as he moans breathlessly, how his brows furrow when Slade's cock hits a certain spot in him, how he flushes a gorgeous shade of pink across his face and up to his ears...

"...Slade... 'm close..." Dick pants, body beginning to tremble. "Fuck! Slade, harder!"

He lets go of Dick's neck to rub the younger man's clit, and the trembles quickly become a flurry of moans and spasms.

"Oh, oh god Slade fuck--" Dick moves to cover his mouth with his hand, but Slade locks his wrist in a vice-like grip and slams it against the floor.

"You're going to let me hear you, beautiful. Don't get shy now, we both know how much of a horny slut you are." he teases.

Dick sobs and wraps his legs around Slade, desperately trying to pull him closer.

"Shit Slade please it feels so good," he reaches up to grab a fistful of Slade's hair, pulling him down into a quick kiss. "Please, cum in me, I _need_ to feel you, _please!"_

"You're going to be the death of me, kid."

Slade bites the side of Dick's neck again, which earns him another sob and finally sends the boy over the edge. The arch of his back as he cries out is fucking gorgeous and Slade runs a hand up and down Dick's side, taking in the warmth that is radiating from the smaller body.

"I'm gonna-- Oh god oh fuck please fuck me through it!" he gasps as his spasms become full-bodied jolts.

"Fuck..."

Slade can't look away. Dick's face is full of pure ecstasy and practically glowing in the early morning light and for the first time, Slade feels as if a block of ice has settled in his heart. He truly wants this man. But he shakes his head and shoves that feeling down to deal with later, as it will most likely be partnered with one or eight glasses of vodka. He decides to do what he does best and turns back to taunting Dick.

"Such a good whore. I wonder how many others fuck you like this, like you're a fucking toy just waiting to be used."

Dick thrashes against the hardwood floor and claws at Slade's shoulders, leaving angry red scratches across them as tears roll down his cheeks. With one final cry he goes limp, head lolling to the side and chest heaving. Slade grabs Dick's arms, pulling him closer as he slams into the smaller man while chasing after his own orgasm.

"You were made to be used by me, taking my cock so well."

He can only lay there as Slade, like the man said, uses him. Things are beginning to blur and Dick sobs as his brain goes into overdrive, unable to handle the onslaught of sensation.

Slade thrusts one final time as he spills into Dick with a low groan.

"Suck a fucking slut, who knew the Boy Wonder would beg for cock like a cheap whore."

He lets go and cradles Dick's face in his hands, pressing soft kisses to his lips as the younger man cries. They hadn't gotten too rough this time, but he had learned the hard way that Dick feels a bit too vulnerable after sex and always needs an abundant amount of attention and care.

"Nod if you're okay, sweetheart."

He watches carefully as Dick's eyes roam about, taking in the surroundings before settling on the man above him. He looks thoroughly fucked, teardrops caught in his eyelashes and still out of breath and hazy. It takes every ounce of strength Slade has to stop himself from taking the brat into his arms and never letting go.

"Oh, I'm better than okay, ves'tacha," Dick smiles softly.

And shit. Slade's too far gone, there's no way he can climb out of this pit that is Dick Grayson. Not when the boy looks at him with those sparkling eyes and says such sweet things he knows he doesn't deserve to hear. Slade is truly in love, and there's no way in hell he can ever go back.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaand say hello to the fic that started it all. i wrote this one first and decided that writing a series would be cool unfortunately


End file.
